He is always there
by kaylawoodall88
Summary: when fionna and gumball don't work will marshall tell her how he really feels or will he let her slip away
1. chapter1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction and i got the idea from a dream i have often so thought it would be cool to put in there. thanks for choosing to read mine.**

* * *

i was outside of my tree-house when i heard a howl. I tried to identify the howl but it seemed animalistic and human at the same time. The trees of the dark forest began to quiver and sway with the thundering of feet. moments later 3 wolves the size of an elephant emerged. Quickly, i drew my sword but it wasn't a sword it was a necklace, i had seen it before with a platinum clasp and a very blue sapphire. the 3 wolves started to charge, swordless, i ran to the treehouse only to see cake obliviously stand in the yard ,so i threw her through the door and the wolves were upon me. i shut the door and i turned around to find a white wolf visibly larger and more graceful than the other. i backed away only to be pushed to the ground and was greeted with teeth. as i looked up to take my final breath i saw marshal lee crying over me a tear hit me and i woke she woke up she was covered in sweat and panting from the horrifying dream. what haunted her the most though, was marshall's face contorted in sadness and depression. she walked slowly to the window and noticed it was like 12:00 and marshall would be awake. she sleepily wandered downstairs to find the phone. she quickly dialed marshall's number and waited will he rudely answered the phone. what! i was wondering if you could come over i had a bad dream. sure thing bunny ill be over as quick as i can. so fiona sat on the couch and cried and cried every time she remembered that sad image and her helplessness to do anything. being a hero is what she is and if she cant help others you took her passion away along with her best friend and her deep rooted feelings for her vampire king. she cried because he cried. she cried because she was weak in her mind. she cried because it felt good. she cried because she was broken.

**(Marshall's POV)**i hurriedly grabbed my red flannel shirt and headed out the door. i gotta get to my bunny is all i could think. when i got there she wasn't on the bottom floor so i hurried up to check her room she must have been crying because her face was tear stained. She looked up at me her ocean blue eyes puffy and red so i did what felt right. i hugged her and she started to cry and i held her till she stopped and i asked her what was so bad about the dream. i was being killed and i was helpless and you were crying and i couldn't take that. i can take dying but i cant take you being hurt the way you were in the dream you looked full of anguish and sadness and rage. i had the same dream only fionna was crying and i was holding it together for her when my hurt was the same. only noticed she was sitting on my lap when she blushed but i just brushed it away i didnt care i needed to think

* * *

**hope you enjoyed chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay im so pumped enjoy! -kayla-**

* * *

"me" i thought. how could me crying break her more than death? does she feel the spark i do? why did we have the same dream? i am leaving for awhile

**(Fiona's POV)** i rose from my groggy slumber and decided to get dressed. i took off my shirt gumball gave me. OH SHIT! i completely forgot gumball had to talk to me today. i grabbed my usual sweater, mini skirt, and socks. but where were my flats? i didnt have time for this, i ran downstairs looking for my flats and saw them under a pile of dirty clothes. i pulled once but nothing happened i pulled harder this time and they came out with cake holding on to them. cake i really need my flats. why sugar gonna go get your man? she wiggled her eyebrows and i just rolled my eyes. well whatever i still need them. fine sugar but you gotta eat breakfast. fine is it cooked? yep pancakes and eggs. yay. wow i think im in love with pancakes. let me check the time 11:45! im supposed to be there by 12:00. i quickly rushed out the door and sprinted all the way to the candy kingdom. i quickly took a seat in the royal gardens beside gumball. he whispered something in my ear and i couldn't hear him so i said what out loud. and that must not have been the right answer because he almost cried. gummie i didnt hear you. oh will you be my girlfriend. yes omg yes. uh hum i mean yes that would be pleasant.

* * *

**pulled an Edward didnt he! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so i know my chapters are really short so i am gonna work with that add more details and other stuff like that but not 100% anyone is even reading so yeah but if you are please let me know and give me suggestions bye xoxo -kayla-**

* * *

**(Fiona's pov) **gumball moved in close and instinct kicked in and i moved in closer and his warm and soft lips crashed into my chapped ones and i almost moaned but i had to stop myself because a crowd was starting to form so i pulled away from gumball and whispered call me if you need me gummie and with that i sauntered off and just as i left his presence i thought about my vampire king and made up my mind i will tell him and that will be what it is because surely he doesn't have feelings for me. should i tell cake? BMO? i was suddenly thrust from my reprieve by cake squealing in delight and i knew LM was there or she had just heard and thats when i was brave enough to walk through the door. cake was sitting in LM's lap giggling so i crept silently through to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and rushed to my room and grabbed my phone instantly and as soon as i touched my bed it rang i looked at the caller ID and it was gummie. so i quickly picked up and said hello. hey fi wanna come over i mean LM is over there with cake you could hang with me? sure just let me change. ok bye. bye. i changed out of my "uniform" and into a loose pink shirt and navy nike pros to top it off i took my hair out of the bunny hat and put it in a LARGE bun and threw my rainbows ,i got from a cave monster as a gift, on and headed out the door. gummie was out there with a pink limo and i hesitantly got in. you like it? gummie asked hopefully. umm well i've never been in one before but its okay i guess anyway where are we going because i'm not entirely dressed for the outside world. just the candy kingdom i dropped my duties to have a free day and i thought we could spend it together. i just now noticed his royal attire was shed and he was wearing more normal clothes he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a green shirt but he looked good and i liked it so i gave him a peck on the cheek. when we got to the candy kingdom we raced to his bedroom. i won then i realized i had to go to the bathroom so i was hopping around madly when he pointed left i was thankful but i stepped into the hallway there was 1 door and i raced towards it and opened it to find a pink toilet and sink with pink furnishings EVERYWHERE. i quickly sat down and was done. i got up and washed my hands and they smelled like bubblegum. i walked back to his room and was about to ask for something to eat and i realized he was gone. i checked every inch of his room i noticed his closet so i walked over to the doors and quickly snatched them open and found gumball but he didn't look the least bit surprised. why where you in the closet? i sincerely wanted to know why he was in there and what he was doing. Oh ya know just wrapping a few presents and junk. oh how could i be so stupid my birthday is in 3 weeks 2 days before halloween. whatcha wrappin then. nothing fi now what do you wanna do. um i don't know what do you want to do. hey i have an awesome idea.i saw the gears turning and he was already on his feet. wait up where are we going? SHOPPING! said gumball. ugh i groaned and i almost tripped when we went into a store for teen girls full of dresses. gumball why do i need a dress. for your birthday party of course come on we have to get started. i grabbed for fitted and gumball went for puffy of course. we went to dressing rooms and i tried on the fitted ones first. first a pink fitted cocktail dress i didn't like the color but gumball wouldn't stop staring and the male store clerk looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. but gumball didnt notice. next was a purple long flowy one with diamonds on the fitted top the clerk liked it but gumball didnt and last was a deep blue short cocktail dress with diamonds at the top and sides. i love it so did gumball. so we got that one and now shoes he said even though he was still sad that i didnt try on his puffy dresses. we went to a store full of heels and i didnt like them at all not one bit. but we got a nude pair that were 2 inch. and a navy blue clutch. then we went home and i felt bad for spending his money so i stayed till 12 and went home but surprisingly he didnt make a move


End file.
